Un pequeño problema
by 1Pikachu1
Summary: Solo había una pregunta...¡¿Porque! Porque de entre todos los mundos, de todas las opciones, de todos los castigos...¡Ellos tendrían que cuidar a un jodido Loki bebe!


_The Avengers no me pertenece._

* * *

><p>...<p>

Un pequeño problema

Prefacio

…

Tony Stark no esta muy bien capacitado como para cuidar de un niño.

Fácilmente podíamos decir que no le importaba, y que si tuviera que cuidar a un menor, a la hora del almuerzo la mejor comida que le daría seria de perro...Con suerte.

Natasha Romanoff no es la persona a la que una madre debería confiar la vida de su hijo.

Primero...Era una asesina. Y por muy inteligente, y responsable que fuera con todos sus trabajos, si debía cuidar un bebe probablemente habrían niños golpeados.

Steve Rogers no es una buena niñera.

Tal vez un buen soldado, y con un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, pero para niñera...Dejaba que desear.

Clint Barton si es bueno cuidando a niños.

Tenía un gran instinto maternal, solo que había un problema... ¡Si veía a ese niño le pondría una flecha entre los ojos!

Bruce Banner...No esta aconsejado para el trabajo.

¿Hay que decir sus razones?

Y Thor...Bueno, el tampoco seria muy bueno en ello.

Por mucho que dijera lo contrario...Nop. Una idea mucho mejor sería mejor dejar que un mono cuidara de un bebe.

Así que...De entre todos los mundos que podrían haber elegido para dejarlo, de todas las personas que se lo podrían quedar...¡De todos los castigos que podrían elegir!...¡¿Porque ellos tenían que hacerse cargo de un jodido Loki bebe?!

Pregunta simple, y respuesta complicada, pero solo había una conclusión... ¡El único feliz era Thor!

...

Capitulo Uno

¡Un Perro sería mejor!

...

Si antes creía que guardaba rencor hacia Thor, o Odin, no se comparaba con el que sentía ahora.

El solo escuchar o pensar uno de esos nombres, hacía que de inmediato apretara las manos y los dientes con fuerza.

¡¿Cómo Odín podía tener el descaro de tomar una decisión así?! ¡Ese Dios estaba loco! ¡Los humos se le habían subido a la cabeza después de tantos años!

¡Lo aborrecía! ¡No lo toleraba! ¡Lo odiaba tanto como al idiota de Thor que ayudo mucho en tomar la decisión!

¡Thor es un inútil! Loki no podía quitarse ese pensamiento desde hace mucho, y ahora tenía muchas más razones para fundamentarlo.

Como había estado haciendo desde hace ya bastante rato, Laufeyson siguió soltando insultos en su mente al nombre de Odin, Thor, ¡Y todos los que vivían en Asgard! -Y por corrido también en Midgard, y todos los otros mundos-.

Soltó un gruñido aún más fuerte mientras Thor lo llevaba en brazos.

¡En brazos!

Ese inútil ahora lo tenía muy apegado a él, ¡Y Loki no podía hacer nada! ¡Nada!

No entendía cómo pudieron tomar esa decisión... ¡Él ahora estaba completamente desprotegido! No tenía fuerza, no tenía magia -O más bien la tenía, pero no la suficiente como para ayudarle a deshacerse de ese hechizo, o de hacer cualquiera le ayudara-, le costaba mucho más hablar y caminar, ¡Y estaba en el estúpido he inservible planeta de Midgard!

No podía entender como... ¡¿Cómo era posible que ahora tuviera que convivir con ese estúpido grupo de estúpidos humanos, conocidos como los _Avengers_?! Ohh, espera, había que corregirlo y usar las palabras que Odin había usado... ¡¿Cómo era posible que esos estúpidos lo tuvieran que...Cuidar?!

¡Si esa era la idea de Odin para que dejara de odiar a esa estúpida raza, era una muy mala idea! ¡Muy, muy mala, porque cada vez la odiaba más!

Loki volvió gruñir, y se comenzó a mover en los brazos de Thor para que lo soltara. El rubio que no había estado tan concentrado, no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo el de ojos verdes, que termino en el piso dándose un buen golpe.

— ¡Lo siento Loki! —Exclamo Thor cuando se dio cuenta. El rubio se agacho y recogió a su hermano, que estaba sobándose la cabeza.

El de ojos verdes, se aguantó las ganas de gruñir otra vez.

Si...Estaba completamente desprotegido.

...

Desde el punto de vista de Nick Fury, el tener que hablar con los Avengers era una de las tareas que más odiaba hacer.

Ya de por sí, ser el director de SHIELD traía muchos problemas, los cuales ninguna persona normal podría ni estaría capacitada para soportar. Pero después de tantos años en el puesto, Nick ya estaba levemente acostumbrado a ellos.

Pero aun así...Diablos, como odiaba tener que darles noticias a los Avengers, sobre todo si estas eran malas, y que incluso a él no le gustaban.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —Estallaron tres voces a coro.

Nick se aguantó las ganas de soltar un suspiro, ante las reacciones que había esperado ya de Natasha, Clint, y Tony -Más de este último a decir verdad-.

— ¿Cómo has dicho, Fury? —Pregunto Steve, que estaba un poco más calmado que los otros tres, aunque igual de consternado.

—Loki volverá, y tendrán que _cuidarlo_. —Volvió a decir, viendo como todos le miraban fijamente. Algunos con cara de muerte, y otros confundidos.

Bien. Aquí comenzaría la parte mala, y la que el odiaba. Joder, incluso a el no le gustaba la idea, pero habían veces que se debían hacer sacrificios, y debía de admitir que si Loki estaba bajo su ojo, estaba un poco más tranquilo. Sobre todo porque él no estaba en las condiciones como para hacer esos planes malvados, que de seguro seguían pasando por su mente.

— ¿No sería muy peligroso que volviera? —Pregunto Bruce, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Lo seria en una situación normal, pero digamos que ya no está en las condiciones para hacerlo... —Explico Nick.

— ¿Y cómo es eso de cuidarlo? —Clint le miró fijamente desde el otro lado de la sala, limpiando cuidadosamente sus flechas con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

— ¡Sí! ¡¿Como que cuidarlo?! —Hablo Tony...O mejor dicho grito.

—Si Stark…Cuidarlo. —El de un ojo ya comenzando a exasperarse. —Resulta que-

Antes de que pudiera continuar la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraban, se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un muy feliz Thor, y a un... ¿Bebe?

Bueno...Si era aún bebe. Y a Bruce y a Steve -Que eran los que estaban más calmados- se les hizo bastante conocido el niño que probablemente tendría unos dos años.

— ¡Thor! —Salto Clint. —Ya hablamos de robar bebes por la calle. —Regaño con un suspiro.

—Uhm...No es robado. —Se rasco la cabeza algo confundido el Asgardiano.

—Chicos... —Llamo la atención Fury. —Ese es el Loki que tienen que cuidar.

—...

—...

—...

—...

—...

El silencio lleno la sala, y Nick noto de inmediato como todos quedaban como estatuas...Bueno, todos hasta que cierto moreno estallo en carcajadas.

—Ah...¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! —Suspiro Tony después de reír por un largo rato...Largo. —Jodido Nick, y yo que pensé que no tenías sentido del humor.

Y siguió riendo.

Bruce que estaba sentado al lado del moreno, miró fijamente a el de un ojo, y vio que su rostro era completamente serio.

—Tony...No creo que haya sido una broma. —Le murmuro soltando un corto suspiro.

Ya conocía a Tony, y sabía que habría guerra en los próximos minutos.

—Uhm. —Stark miro confundido a su amigo, y camino hasta Thor donde vio fijamente al niño de grandes ojos verdes. —Entonces... ¿Esta cosa es Loki?

Thor, y él bebe le miraron con el ceño fundido.

—Si es Loki, y no le puede llamar _cosa. —_Le miro el rubio ofendido, mientras que él bebe le vio con odio.

—Thor, aquí llamamos cosa a una cucaracha o algo malo, así que cosa a Loki si le cae bien. —Hablo Clint que aún no quitaba su mirada del bebe.

Internamente el arquero rogaba que ese bebe no fuera Loki, porque si lo era…Simplemente diablos.

El podía ser asesino, y todo… ¡Pero no le podía poner una flecha entre los ojos aun bebe! Incluso si este es Loki.

Joder, en esos momentos Clint maldijo tener un sentido tan maternal por bebes, y animales.

Tony sin tomar en cuenta el intercambio de hace unos momentos, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del bebe Loki, que tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

—En serio...¡Esto no es Loki! —Exclamo al final de su inspección, apuntando acusadoramente al menor. —Esto es un bebe normal. No podría ser ese Reno, demente, que tendría que estar en una cárcel por los siguien-¡Ahh Mierda! —Grito de dolor cuando Loki le mordió el dedo.

—Creo que si es Loki. —Se rasco la nuca Bruce, intentando esconder una sonrisa… ¿Qué? A él y a Hulk les gustaba un poco el humor físico.

Stark miro con furia a Loki.

— ¡Hijo de-

— ¡Tony! —Corto Steve, mirándole con una mala expresión.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto confundido.

— ¡Es un bebe! —Exclamo.

— ¡Es el jodido de Loki! —Apunto frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿No hace cinco minutos decías que no era? —Intervino Natasha mirándole con una ceja alzada.

—Me equivoque...Ningún bebe esta tan endemoniado como para morder mi dulce dedo... —Mascullo mirándole resentido.

Loki le devolvió la mirada, y se comienzo a mover para que Thor lo soltara, pero esto lo afirmo con fuerzas. Él bebe de cabellos negros en su estado solo pudo poner cara de _kill me please._

—Entonces... ¿Porque Loki ha vuelto...Y como un bebe? —Pregunto Bruce dudoso. Todos oyendo esto miraron fijamente a Nick.

—Thor, explícales tu todo. —Suspiro Nick al que ya le estaba comenzando un dolor de cabeza por tantos gritos.

El Dios asintió.

—Loki está aquí porque últimamente no se había estado comportando muy bien, y su rencor hacia Midgard y hacia los Avengers está creciendo cada día-

— ¡Pues es igual! —Grito Tony.

—No interrumpas. —Le regaño Natasha, que estaba comenzando a aburrirse de Tony. El moreno parecía estar mucho más sensible que la mayoría de los días...Natasha se preguntó si andaba en _sus días_.

—Y bueno... —Suspiro Thor. —Padre quiso que este odio ya no siguiera creciendo, para que luego no fuera peor, por lo cual después de meditarlo mucho, decidió que mandar aquí a Loki por un tiempo no sería una tan mala idea.

— ¡¿Pero porque lo convirtieron en bebe?! —Volvió a gritar alguien...Y si, ese fue Tony. —Lo podrían haber convertido en cualquier otra cosa... ¡Incluso un Perro hubiese sido mejor!

—Por favor, ¡Que alguien le dé un Ritalin! —Gimió Clint que ya le dolían los oídos de tantos gritos.

Thor al no entender el comentario de Clint, solo siguió.

—Porque es la forma más vulnerable, e inocente en la que podía estar. —Explico, y todos vieron como Loki les mandaba miradas de muerte a todos y cada uno de ellos...Ok, eso no se veía nada inocente. —Ya que siendo el, posiblemente en su forma normal ya estaría en otro lugar, lejos de nosotros. Y sobre lo del perro...Yo también lo aconseje, pero Frigga pensó que sería mejor un bebe.

Termino, y todos en la sala quedaron pensativos ante lo dicho.

—Entonces... —Llamo la atención Steve, después de un rato. —Todos nosotros... ¿Tendremos que cuidar a Loki? —Pregunto mirando fijamente a Nick.

—Si-

— ¡No! —Saltaron Natasha, Clint, y Tony nuevamente. Tal vez la asesina, y el arquero antes hubieran estando un poco más tranquilos, pero no querían cuidar a un jodido Loki bebe.

—Nick...En realidad no creo que seamos los indicados para hacer algo así. —Intento razonar Bruce. —La idea de un bebe en la torre, y nosotros cuidándolo...No creo que sería muy seguro. Lo más posible es que terminaría estrangulado, sobre todo si este es Loki.

El nombrado miro a Bruce con grandes ojos...Como que... ¿Estrangularlo? No sería la bestia verde, ¿Cierto?

Tal vez el fuera superior a todos esos humanos, incluso en esa forma…Pero a la bestia verde…Le tenía miedo, y lo admitía.

—Eso no pasara. —Miro a todos, casi como una señal de advertencia. —Y lo mejor sería que ustedes lo cuiden, porque así estaría más seguro. Creo que la última vez no termino tan bien cuando lo enceramos.

—Pero-

—Tal vez sea lo mejor. —Le corto el Capitán, a Clint. —Si está con nosotros tendremos la seguridad de que este estará vigilado. —Intento persuadir al resto de sus compañeros. —Sin contar que la idea es que deje el odio hacia nosotros y nuestro mundo, por lo que creo que encerrarlo no ayudaría mucho.

Al terminar Steve vio la cara de los demás detenidamente.

Bruce estaba tranquilo, y él sabía que de seguro no le gustaba la idea, pero de seguro lo aceptaría. Aunque algo que el Capitán no sabía, como se lo tomaba el otro tipo.

Natasha se veía frustrada, pero era obvio que aceptaba.

Clint parecía estar igual que esta última, aunque mucho mas disgustado.

Loki aún tenía una mirada de muerte, mientras que seguía intentado salir de los brazos de Thor.

Thor...Pues el aprecia haberse ganado la lotería.

Y Tony...Bueno, el parecía estar a punto de seguir rebatiendo.

—Stark... —Llamo Steve, al ver como se encontraba el. —Tal vez...Podrías tomar esto como un tipo de entrenamiento para cuando tengas un hijo con la señorita Potts. —Se rasco la cabeza, sin lograr pensar otra forma de hacer que Tony aceptara y dejara de protestar.

_"¡Que se cree que ese humano! ¿Que soy un bebe cualquiera?...Espera, ¡Ni siquiera soy un bebe!"_ Pensaba Loki enojado, y dio unos ruidos de molestia a Steve, pero nadie tomo en atención eso.

Todos estaban un poco confundidos cuando vieron como la actitud de Tony cambio rápidamente, en una forma casi alarmante.

De estar todo ese rato furioso, y gritando cosas sin parar, se quedó en silencio con el rostro serio, y el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Ok. —Acepto sin cambiar su expresión. —Si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer. —Se dio la media vuelta y se marchó dejándolos a todos aún más confundidos.

Steve miro fijamente como Stark se iba, y no pudo evitar sentirse raro. ¿Sería que había dicho algo malo? Tony no era lo que tu podías llamar alguien serio, y para que lo estuviera debía pasar algo importante...

— ¿Que le ha pasado a ese? —Pregunto Clint. —Estos días un poco raro, pero ahora... —Se rasco la nuca.

—Clint, ese es tema de otro momento. —Nick hablo serio, y soltó un corto suspiro. —Bien, pues esta dicho...Los Avengers serán los cuidadores de Loki.

Todos internamente gimieron frustrados, pero a Steve aún no se le iba de la cabeza el comportamiento de Tony, ni que se sentía un poco mal…Es que en serio… ¿Sera que él dijo algo que no se debía?

...

* * *

><p><em>Ahh...Y comenzó la aventura (?)<em>

_Como que a Odin y a Thor se les fueron las cabras para el monte con su castigo ¿No? xD_

_Sigo pensativas sobre las parejas, pero...¿Les gusta el Stony, o el Bruce/Tony? (No se como se le dice a esa pareja xD) A mi me gustan ambas, y quería saber cual a ustedes les parecía mejor._

_Muchas gracias a los que comentaron anteriormente, y los que dieron favorite/Follow. Si quieren pueden dejar un review, me encantaría saber que les pareció ;D_

_¡Un beso!_


End file.
